pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Decorative room
A decorative room is a randomly generated standard room, with no other purpose than decoration. Except at boss depths that cannot have decorative rooms, each standard room has a 20 probability to be decorative, instead of just empty. Among decorative rooms, each type has the same probability to be used, independently of other generated rooms (e.g. there can be, with low, but non-zero probability, 3 graveyards at the same non-boss floor). List of decorative rooms Graveyard A room full of trampled vegetation and 2-4 tombstones (depending on room size). One of the tombstones always contains a random potion/scroll/weapon/armor, while the others only contain 1 Gold. Be sure you’re ready to face 1-4 wraiths before opening each tombstone; it is recommended to only open another one, after all Wraiths from the previous tombstone have been vanquished. It cannot appear at a vegetation depth. Burned room A room full of (hidden) fire traps. Each cell can be mapped with the following tiles: Potager The Potager (also known as the Kitchen Garden) is a room with strips of vegetation, alternating with special flooring. Study A room with special ground, bookshelves along the walls, and a pedestal at the center, which may contain an item. Bridge room A room with only 2 doors and a bridge, composed of special ground connecting those doors, while the rest of the room is either chasm ( probability) or water ( probability). However, if the depth is just above a boss depth, then there will always be water. This can be useful as the end of the path may lead to a hidden door. It cannot appear at a flooded depth. Fissure room A room with a big chasm occupying the center of the room where the “ring” of cells along the walls cannot be a chasm along with some of the cells at the center randomly. Gallery Sewer stage Graveyard.png|Sewer stage Graveyard Prison stage Graveyard.png|Prison stage Graveyard Dwarven Metropolis stage Graveyard.png|Dwarven Metropolis stage Graveyard Sewer stage Burned Room.png|Sewer stage Burned Room D-Halls stage Burned Room (2015.09.13).png|Demon Halls stage Burned Room Sewer stage Kitchen Garden.png|Sewer stage Potager Abandoned Prison stage Potager.png|Abandoned Prison stage Potager NCaves stage Kitchen Garden.png|Mining Caves stage Potager Dwarven Metropolis stage Potager.png|Dwarven Metropolis stage Potager Sewer stage Study.png|Sewer stage Study Abandoned Prison stage Study.png|Abandoned Prison stage Study NCaves stage Study.png|Mining Caves stage Study Dwarven Metropolis stage Study 0.png|Dwarven Metropolis stage Study Sewer stage Chasm Bridge Room.png|Sewer stage Chasm Bridge Abandoned Prison stage Chasm Bridge.png|Abandoned Prison stage Chasm Bridge Dwarven City Chasm Bridge.png|Dwarven City Chasm Bridge D-Halls stage Chams Bridge.png|Demon Halls stage Chasm Bridge Sewer stage Water Bridge.png|Sewer stage Water Bridge Prison stage Water Bridge.png|Prison stage Water Bridge Mining Caves stage Water Bridge.png|Mining Caves stage Water Bridge Dwarven City stage Water Bridge.png|Dwarven City stage Water Bridge DHalls stage Water Bridge.png|Demon Halls stage Water Bridge Sewer stage Fissure.png|Sewer stage Fissure Abandoned Prison stage Fissure.png|Abandoned Prison stage Fissure Mining Caves stage Fissure.png|Mining Caves stage Fissure History : More variance in rooms decoration | 0.5.4a | Fixed: Items & Graves in the walls - Incorrect items generation in rooms with new "flavors" (i.e. study, graveyard, et c.). | 1.6.3 | Changed: Decorative rooms no longer generate at Boss Depths. | 1.7.0 | Changed: * Graveyard cannot appear at a Vegetation Depth * Bridge room cannot appear at a Flooded Depth * The 4 corner cells of all rooms at Vegetation Depths always have (tall) vegetation. }} Category:Decorative rooms